


Puppies and Love

by fluffysmuttylove



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Killugon - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluffy, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffysmuttylove/pseuds/fluffysmuttylove
Summary: Cute introduction chapter of a killugon college AU





	1. Good Morning

8:00am.

A loud beeping can be heard coming from the alarm clock sitting on Killua's bedside table. As it continues to blare on, Killua rolls over to stare at the ceiling.  _Why did I choose this stupid early morning class?_  He thinks as he silences the alarm and pulls back his thick, warm comforter, exposing his pale skin to the cool morning air. Pale orange sunshine peaks through his window and lands on the sleek wooden floor as he slides his feet into the blue slippers his roommate gave him as an early Christmas gift.

His roommate, Gon, had a knack for giving him the silliest, most random gifts. A while back when Gon had come bounding through the door of their apartment, exclaiming he'd found the perfect gift for Him, Killua didn't know what to expect. Gon insisted he open the package right then as Christmas wasn't for another 3 months and "I want you to make good use of them!" He had said, his golden eyes gleaming with excitement. Killua removed the wrappings to find a pair of electric blue, fuzzy slippers. "Aren't they pretty? They match your eyes!" Gon declared, which had caused heat to rise up in Killua's cheeks, his pale skin betraying him as pink threatened to engulf his face. "C-cut it out, stupid! That's so embarrassing!" Was all Killua could choke out in response. Gon simply smiled at this and said, "See? I knew you'd love them!"

That was about two months ago, and although Killua was reluctant to wear the slippers at first, he eventually gave in when the sting of cold that met his feet every morning signaled the arrival of winter. He hated to admit it, but he loved how soft and warm they were. Killua did truly appreciate his roommate, his good friend... Gon.

Thoughts of Gon and the blue slippers wiz through Killua's mind as he lifts himself out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom, letting out a yawn. When he enters the room, he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and groans at the sight of his untamable white hair, sticking up to make him look like some strange bird with very ruffled feathers.  _This is what I get for taking a shower before I go to bed_   he thinks to himself as he turns the shower on and removes the grey boxers he was sleeping in. Intending to take a quick shower in order to straighten out his hair. He makes the water lukewarm so he is not tempted to stay in the steamy embrace of a morning shower, he has places to be.

He quickly lathers some shampoo in his hair, rinses it, and turns off the water with a slight shiver. He grabs his towel from the hook just outside the shower and has it halfway around his body before he realizes...  _THIS IS GON'S TOWEL?! How did this get in here?.._  Turning slightly pink, he hastily puts the earthy green towel back on the hook, and peaks his head out from behind the shower curtain to see his white towel hanging up on the far side of the bathroom near the window. He jumps out of the shower and, after reaching his towel, quickly starts drying his tall, thin body.

At times, Killua wished he could have a more full build, Like Gon, but it's not like he wasn't muscular. Killua ran track, and naturally had a runner's build. His long, lean legs and his firm core suited him, and were probably part of the reason he was the best runner on his track team. Still, the grass can always appear greener on the other side.

Emerging from the bathroom, still toweling his hair, Killua grabs a clean pair of checkered boxers and black socks from his dresser, and then pulls on a pair of khakis, a white T-shirt, and a black sweater. He opens his bedroom door at the end of the hall and immediately the smell of coffee and chocolate chip pancakes finds its way into his nostrils.

Gon didn't have class until past noon, and yet he was still up at the crack of dawn every day making breakfast, running errands, or getting in an early morning jog.

Walking down the hall, Killua passes Gon's room and enters the kitchen. Gon is standing at the stove holding a frying pan which is undoubtedly where the smell of pancakes is coming from. Walking past Gon to grab a mug for some coffee, Killua holds in a giggle, noticing that Gon is sporting his tacky, green apron reading "Number Wan Chef" with an image a cartoon dog below the text.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Gon chimes, as Killua passes behind him.

A simple "Morning," is all Killua can muster before having his coffee. He really isn't much of a morning person. He wonders how the hell Gon always has so much energy.

Killua fills his mug with the warm, dark liquid, and adds generous amounts of sugar to the drink before grabbing a stool and sitting at the island in the middle of their kitchen, directly behind Gon. Killua looks at his friend and sees that his thick black hair is still glistening with water from a recent shower.  _He must have gone out for a run this morning and then showered since his hair is still wet_ thinks Killua, and then it occurs to him..

"Oie, Gon"

"Yeah?"

"I saw one of your towels in my bathroom this morning, did you use my shower?"

"Oh, yeah. I need to get some drain-o or something for my shower because the water won't drain out, so I used yours. I didn't think you would mind, I knew you weren't going to be up for a little while. You didn’t mind did you, Kil?" Gon turns and looks at Killua with a concerned expression.

Killua returns his friend's gaze ...The _way his eyebrows come together like that makes him look like a puppy._.. Snapping out of his thought and realizing Gon is still waiting for him to reply, a slightly flustered Killua grumbles, "no, of course not, stupid! Just don't clog up my shower with that crazy hair of yours."

Laughing, Gon retorts, "oh yeah? Crazy hair huh? Keep talking like that and you'll talk your way right out of some homemade chocolate chip pancakes! What's wrong anyway? Did you accidentally use my towel or something?" Gon wiggles his eyebrows at this last part.

"What? No, of course not!" Killua can't help flushing a little. "You're so weird, Gon," he adds, since Gon is still wiggling his eyebrows teasingly.

"Aw, come on, you know I'm just messing with you." Gon says with a chuckle. "How many pancakes do you want?"

Killua thinks for a second and then says, "Surprise me."

Moments later, three pancakes are stacked onto a plate in front of Killua and Gon sits down with his own stack of four. Killua drizzles maple syrup all over the top of his stack and digs in. Gon smiles ever so slightly, taking off his apron and starting on his own stack.

"Are they good?" Gon asks, a bit nervous.

"You always ask that, if they weren't good do you think I would be eating them?"

"I don't know, would you?"

_Yes, of course I would, stupid_. "I don't know, probably not, I would just get cereal or something instead."

There's a pause and then, "Killua, do you like the pancakes?.."

Sighing gently, Killua replies, "Of course I do, stupid, you know how much I love your cooking."

"Really?" Asks Gon with an air of surprise.

"Yes really! Honestly, Gon, have you never noticed how quickly I scarf down everything you make?"

"Well, it's just that you've never outright said it before. It just.. It really means a lot to me, Killua. It makes me happy, thank you." Gon flashes his big, goofy smile at his best friend who is frozen with a fork-full of pancake half way to his mouth, and stifles a laugh when he sees the blood starting to rise in Killua's cheeks.  _He really does blush a lot, it's cute._

The bite of pancake falls from Killua's fork and a piece lands in Killua's coffee, causing Gon to lose control, he breaks out in a fit of giggles. Killua fishes the piece of pancake out of his mug and eats it.

"Come on it's not that funny. You are so weird!" Killua says in an exasperated tone.  _Why does he have to be so embarrassing? It's too early for this._

After calming down enough to stop laughing Gon says, "oh nothing, I'm just in a good mood today!"  _I should do it today.. Today is the day..._


	2. What A Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two to celebrate Gon's birthday!! <3

Killua finishes his breakfast quickly and gets up to rinse his plate before putting it in the dishwasher.

“Where’s the fire?” Asks Gon, looking at the clock and seeing that it’s only 8:30, “Your class isn’t until 9:30.”

“I’ve got to make a stop on the way there.” Replies Killua, avoiding his friend’s gaze. He grabs his keys and his deep purple backpack, and is almost to the door before he realizes he needs to change out of his slippers. He slides them off and puts on his black tennis shoes. “Thanks for breakfast, I’ll see you later!” He says over his shoulder before shutting the door.

Silence rings out. It’s very quiet again now that Killua’s gone.

Gon didn’t mind the quiet, it reminded him of when he would go camping with his Aunt Mito. On cool mornings, it was almost as if time was standing still. At moments like those, Gon closed his eyes and would swear he could hear a sound like the earth breathing life into all the living things around him. He felt so connected to nature; it was very peaceful.

Now, however, Gon can’t help feeling a bit lonely in the absence of his best friend. He liked their mornings together. Wondering what Killua could be doing, Gon gets up and rinses his plate then places it in the dishwasher. Thinking he still has quite a bit of time to kill before his first class of the day, he grabs his “Small Animal Surgical Nursing” book and flips to the chapter he will be covering today in class, “Wound Management”. He tries skimming the chapter but his mind is distracted. _What if he doesn’t feel the same way?.._

The truth was, Gon had been considering telling Killua how he felt for months now, but he didn’t know how. How do you tell your best friend that you think you’re in love with them? And not in the platonic way. The thought of telling him made Gon anxious –What if Killua didn’t feel the same way and it ruined their friendship?– But not telling him was just as bad. Not telling him meant hiding his feelings. At first this wasn’t so hard, but as time passed it got more difficult. Gon was never one to bottle up his feelings, and he had no idea how other people did it so easily. At times he felt like he might explode if he didn’t say something. But he held his tongue, and suffered through sleepless nights and overwhelming longing. The worst feeling of all was jealousy. Throughout all the time they had known each other, Gon had never seen Killua show much romantic interest in anyone. That being said, the possibility that one day that might change ate away at Gon’s insides like acid. Killua was popular enough, it was completely probable for him to meet someone else, and Gon would lose his chance. That’s why he couldn’t hold his tongue anymore, he needed to say something soon. Today. Tonight, when they were both home again. He would suck it up and confess his feelings to Killua.

After reading the same page five times over and still not soaking anything in, Gon decides to put his book away and visit his friend, Leorio, at the animal shelter a few blocks away.

Gon was studying pre-veterinary medicine and Leorio studied pre-med so they met Gon’s freshman year when they were both taking their basic chemistry and biology classes. Coincidentally they ended up being lab partners in both classes and became quick friends. When Leorio got a job at the local animal shelter Gon started visiting him regularly. Leorio liked the company, even though he had an itching feeling Gon came mostly to play with the animals, he didn’t mind. Gon would have gotten a job there too, but he already had an internship at a veterinary clinic and he didn’t have time for both.

Gon grabs his forest green jacket and pulls it over his navy blue T-shirt, which comes up a bit, exposing his firm stomach for a second. _Did I grow or did this shirt shrink?_ After grabbing his bright yellow backpack, he walks to the door and slides on his olive colored boots, making a mental note that he should go to the store for some new T-shirts.

…

“Hey Leorio!”

Leorio glances up and smiles when he sees a tuft of white hair reflecting in the sunlight as the bell above the door to the animal shelter rings.

“Hey Killua! Let me guess, back again to check on that puppy? You know, Gon told me the other day he was half tempted to bring him home and surprise you with the little guy.”

Killua’s chest clenches for a moment, “what did you tell him?” he asks, trying to sound indifferent.

Leorio notices the reaction and sniggers, “don’t worry little man, I told him the puppy wasn’t old enough to leave the shelter yet. He’s not going to keep buying that for much longer though so I suggest you get a move on.”

Looking away Killua says, “What are you talking about? And don’t call me little man, jeez!”

“Yeah I will when you stop calling me old! I’m still in my twenties you know.” Leorio sticks his tongue out.

“Barely.” Scoffs Killua, rolling his eyes.

Despite being in the same year as Gon and Killua, Leorio was about seven years older than them. He didn’t have enough money to go to college after high school so he had spent that time working hard and saving up. It wouldn’t have taken as long as it did to get into his pre-med program if he had thought to keep up with his studies while he was out of school. He hadn’t done much studying since graduating high school, and didn’t realize how difficult the application process for pre-med was going to be. He failed to get into his school of choice a few times before finally getting his acceptance letter. Ever since then he had been working hard to pull all A’s and B’s every semester.

“What was that?” Leorio asks glancing sideways at Killua.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you look like an old geezer.”

“Yeah, yeah. Well don’t act coy with me,” Leorio has a smug look on his face. “I know exactly why you’re so interested in that puppy.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. Because a certain someone told me about your plan to–“

“Leorio, shut up!” Killua’s eyes dart around.

“What? Calm down, Killua, it’s not like he’s here.”

“Yeah, but–“

“Yeah, but? Does that mean my informant wasn’t pulling my leg?” Leorio leans forward with his elbows on the counter, holding his face, and sporting a big toothy grin.

Killua curses under his breath, “I am going to murder Kurapika for telling you.”

If it was at all possible, Leorio’s smile gets bigger, “AH KILLUA!”

“SHHHH!!” Killua moves to cover Leorio’s mouth with his hand but Leorio jumps back.

“Killuaaa, ah c’mon I really thought Kurapika was just messing with me. But really Gon’s going to–”

“Leorio, shh!!” Killua was looking at the door, the color draining out of his face.

“Seriously Killua you’re so paranoid. He isn’t here…” Leorio trails off as he sees what Killua is looking at. Gon is just visible locking up his bike to the bike rack out front.

“Leorio, please let me use the back door! I parked around back just in case. He CANNOT know I was here!” Killua is looking frantically around.

“Yes I know, come on hurry up!” Leorio moves to let Killua through the door behind him that leads further into the building.

“Thanks, I’ll text you!” Killua says over his shoulder as he slips through the door and disappears without a trace.

Moments later Gon walks in, carrying his bike helmet under his arm, “Good morning, Leorio!”

“Good morning, Gon, what brings you in on this fine morning?” Leorio does his best to act natural and trips over a box of dog treats. Gon doesn’t notice, he’s looking at a pamphlet about pet grooming.

“Oh, I just couldn’t seem to focus on studying so I thought I’d pay you a visit. Have you been busy?” Gon puts the pamphlet down.

Leorio lifts an eyebrow, “Not yet, you do realize it’s only a little past nine in the morning don’t you?”

“Oh yeah,” Gon laughs and runs his hand through the back of his hair, “I forget not everyone gets up as early as I do.”

Leorio snorts, “I don’t know how you do it, I like my sleep too much.”

Gon smiles faintly at Leorio and looks around the room.

“Is everything ok?” Leorio examines an unusually quiet Gon with his eyebrows knit.

“Yeah, I’m just thinking.”

“Oh wow, does it hurt?” Leorio offers a half smile but doesn’t receive much of a reaction, “Sorry, couldn’t resist. Do you want to talk about it?”

Gon chews on his lip, “Well, I’m pretty sure it’s nothing. I mean, I’m probably just overthinking. But Killua left really quickly this morning and I just hope everything is ok.”

A flush creeps up on Leorio’s face and he tries to be nonchalant, “Ah, yeah, I mean I’m sure he just has some extra studying to do or a last minute paper to write, you know how he is. Did he tell you where he was going?”

“No,” Gon looks up at the ceiling, “he just said he had to make a stop on his way to class. I’m sure I’m worried about nothing.” Gon says again with a big smile plastered on his face. “Do you still have Cody?”

“Of course I do! I told you he’s still too young to leave the shelter, do you want to go play with him for a while?” Leorio inquires hoping he can lift Gon’s spirits a bit.

“Yeah, thank you.” Gon says brightly, turning to towards Leorio to go through the door behind the counter.

Leorio doesn’t bother showing Gon where to go, Gon probably knew the building better than he did. Leorio pulls out his phone and sees a text from Killua.

_Hey, I’ll come by to pick up the puppy by the end of this week. DON’T let Gon know. It’s going to be an early Christmas gift. I’ll talk to you later, I have class soon. -K_

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come


End file.
